Syn
Biography Syn was only a tyke when the Chrell invasion came to pass. The various heroes and even villains of the world tried their hardest to keep the fight between themselves and the Chrell… But, as many others in the world, Syn lost his family to that hellish time in history. It was in the orphanage that took him in shortly after that he found a life long friend in Spike. It was sometime during college that Syn hatched the brilliant idea to make a career out of bounty hunting superhuman beings. He figured that the government had no chance in controlling the new surge of heroes and villains – it had the potential of being an untapped proverbial goldmine. Spike agreed and the bounty hunting outfit was formed. Only one obstacle stood in their way – they weren’t known. They decided to migrate to NYC to make a name for them selves. With there base of operations being out of a barely paid for two bedroom apartment, you can imagine that it wasn’t go too well for them. Sure, they scored a few unorthodox jobs, but the payment was chump change. With the last bit of their money spent on the rent and a large, pepperoni pizza, they were in a bad spot. They were given new hope in the form of a marauding Superman. Both men thought it unlikely to be the real one, but instead someone with similar powers. If they could manage to do what others could not, take this superman wannabe down, they’d become famous, right? Even though their services are technically open to anyone who would hire them, Syn would be more willing to work with heroes rather than villains. Spike could care less, but usually goes along with his friend. Powers Onlookers would mistake his only power as being able to throw powerful, concussive shockwaves, but that’s him holding back, way back. True Power: Syn can emit powerful explosions from his body. At maximum strength, he can release a blast so powerful and heat intensive that it rivals that of a nuclear explosion. Although, he knows exactly what he’s capable of doing, he has never in his life released that much power, nor is he given many chances to do such a thing (him spending the majority of his time in cities and whatnot). This doesn’t stop him from making smaller, but still very powerful and effective explosions. As said earlier, he also has the ability to forgo the heat of his blast and just emit a shockwave from his body or hands. The reverse is also true; he can forgo the shockwave and create an aura of incinerating heat around himself. It is unknown whether or not this makes him immune to other sources of heat; mundane or otherwise. Super Strength, Speed, and Durability: Syn has the unique ability to absorb his own explosive power (after he’s released it, of course) for a short spurt of superhuman strength, speed, and durability. It comes with a price, however – See Limitations. Limitations The bigger the explosion he absorbs into himself, the stronger, faster, and tougher he gets, but the more of a toll it will take on his body after it fades. His body wasn’t meant to jump to superhuman heights and back down again – if he does it often (or even to a medium degree), his body will eventually shut down and he will die. Along with it being unhealthy for him in the long run, he only gains these superhuman traits for a short period of time. You could say that he gets just as violently strong and fast as an explosion, but it’s just as short lived; the aftermath isn’t pretty either way – for his body or, most likely, his opponent. He only uses this ability if he is in dire need of superhuman attributes. Category:Characters (WH)Category:MutantsCategory: Males (WH)